Find Me
by wolfie957
Summary: Chihiro living life with high school drama and her two best friends. Little does she know, she's about to get a blast from the past. *cringes at sucky summary*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I actually used this play as a writing assignment last year. Sorry I haven't updated Esperando in a while. I'm not dead! =^.^=_

_**Edit:**__ Oh my God! I can't believe I misspelled something. I think I solved that problem! Please let me know if I didn't! Thanks, Eru-chii for telling me!_

Discliamer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Spirited Away and any lyrics used in this play.

"_**Find Me"**_

_**Act 1**_

**Scene 1**

_(Setting: Friday morning on the school bus. Chihiro is listening to music while drawing. Michell gets on the bus and sits next to Chihiro.)_

Michell: Ohayo, Chihiro!

Chihiro: (slightly detached) Oh. Good morning Michell!

Michell: (not picking up on it) Are you drawing that same dragon you always draw? I swear it's either that or one of those other characters. You really do have talent you know, it's like they were real.

Chihiro: (no response) …

Michell: (excited) Oh! I remember now! I really wanted to show you this song; I think you would really like it! You always do like those "Romeo and Juliet" songs. (Michell gets out her Ipod and they each put a head phone bud in their ear)

Michell mouths the words:

_And how can I pretend I never knew you, like it was all a dream? _

_No I know I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me,_

_And how you loved me then, yeah…_

(By the end of the song Chihiro has tears in her eyes)

Chihiro: (in a resentful mumble) Yeah. If only that were true.

Michell: (doesn't hear Chihiro's comment) Did you like it? (Realizing the state Chihiro is in; she slings her arm around Chihiro's shoulder) Hey, what's wrong?

Chihiro: (tries to smile) Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking.

Michell: (worried) Do you want to talk about it?

Chihiro: I hope I can tell you someday.

**Scene 2**

_(Setting: Girls get to school and see Megumi. She is sitting beside the main staircase of Hinamizawa High School.)_

Megumi: (waving them over) Hey guys!

Michell: MEGUMI! (Michell runs over dragging Chihiro by the hand. She tackles her with a bone crushing hug)

Megumi: (laughing) It's like you haven't seen me in years, I just went for a checkup yesterday. (Gesturing to her leg that is in a splint boot)

Chihiro: Hey where's Kisuke?

Megumi: I didn't see him. He must be out sick.

(They walk into the school and head to homeroom. They rush through the classroom door just as the bell rings and go to sit down trying to be unnoticed)

Tanaka-sensei: Don't let this happen again. I would have to give you girls a detention.

All three girls: (in unison) Sorry, Tanaka-sensei.

(They sit)

**Scene 3**

_(Setting: At Lunch, Chihiro and Megumi get their trays and head out to the court yard. It's a beautiful spring afternoon. As they sit down beneath a tree Michell runs to them balling her eyes out)_

Chihiro: (worried) Michell, what's wrong? What happened?

Megumi: (angry) Who did this to you?

Michell: (stutters) R…Ri-

(Rika enters the courtyard flanked by her minions)

Rika: (sarcastically) Aww…What's wrong?

Megumi: (grits her teeth and growls) I think you know perfectly well what happened!

(A crowd of students starts to form around the group of girls)

Bystander: CHICK FIGHT!

Rika: (taunting) What are you gonna do about it? Her little boyfriend isn't here to save the day. And you? Your leg is still healing; you wouldn't want to break it again, would you?

Chihiro: (stands up, takes hair band off of her wrist and puts her hair up in a ponytail) I'm not afraid of that. (Voice drops) Why don't you and your little minions go run along and LEAVE US ALONE!

Rika: (Rika screams and charges towards her.)AHHH

Teacher's voice: (heard over the crowd) What is going on here?

(Everyone dissipates, going back to what they were doing before the almost-fight.)

Rika: (smiles smugly) See ya later! (Walks off)

**Scene 4**

_(Setting: After school, the three girls walk into a café. They are still riled up by the almost-fight. The three girls order their tea beverages and sit on a couch in a corner by a window)_

Megumi: Michell, you wanna tell us what happened?

Michell: Oh, it's nothing really.

Chihiro: (tenderly) Come on, we know its bothering you. Tell us.

Michell: It's only because Kisuke wasn't at school today. Rika was just taunting me about us (air quotes) "losers". You know. The usual.

(Chihiro sighs and looks out the window at the sky)

Megumi: I've had enough of that-

Chihiro: (Gasp!)

Megumi and Michell: What?

Chihiro: (whispers) Oh… Kami… (Louder) I must be seeing things now.

Megumi: Seeing what?

Chihiro: (whispers) Haku.

Michell: Who's Haku?

Chihiro: (sighs) Alright, you got me. I don't want to hide this from you anymore, but you have to promise that you'll believe me. Please don't think I'm crazy.

Megumi: Okay.

Michell: We promise.

Chihiro: Ok here's the story…

**Scene 5**

_(Setting: Chihiro is sitting on her bed drawing. All around her, covering every inch of her walls, are sketches of her adventures in the Spirit World. Some are in color, some are shaded, but all of the drawings are of the fantastical beings she met and befriended in her time there.)_

Chihiro: (frustratedly erases) Ugh… I can never get Lin's face right. (Sad and afraid) Maybe I really am starting to forget! No! (Begging) Please, I can't let that happen. Please…? (Cries herself to sleep)

_**~*~*~*~**__**Dream**__**~*~*~*~**_

_(Chihiro is walking through a thick fog. She looks around, but cannot see anyone or anything. She also notices that she is still in her pajamas. She doesn't know where she is, but it seems familiar.)_

Chihiro: (confused) Hello? Is anybody there? (The wind pushes her forward.) Where am I?

_(The fog clears and reveals the path towards the bathhouse. She starts running as fast as she can until she gets to the bridge before the bathhouse.)_

Chihiro: (Shocked) Oh…Kami… (Excited) I'm back. I'm BACK!

_(She goes in the bathhouse and notices that no one is around.)_

Chihiro: (to herself) Hmm… Where is everybody? (She sees a woman walking down a corridor.) Excuse me? (The woman stops with her back still turned)

Lin: (sniffs the air) What are you doing here, human? Wait a minute… Sen? (Lin turns around to face her)

Chihiro: Lin? (She launches herself at Lin and tackles her in joy)

Lin: (gets up, Laughing) I'm glad to see you too, but now isn't the time or place. Follow me.

(_Lin leads Chihiro through the maze of corridors. When they finally stop, Chihiro doesn't know where they are. They enter a room she has never seen before. Lin opens the door and sees Chihiros hesitation.)_

Lin: Come on Kiddo. Hurry up.

Chihiro: O-Okay.

_(Chihiro follows Lin through the door into a dark room. She can make out what looks like a bird bath in the center of the room. Lin starts lighting candles on the walls throughout the room. There are very few furnishings besides sitting area in one corner)_

Lin: Come on, I want to show you something. (She walks over to the scrying bowl. Chihiro follows.)

Chihiro: What is it?

Lin: Just watch. (She pours what looks like water into the bowl and throws a pinch of powder in it.) Your dragon boy taught me a few things. I bet you he never thought it would back fire. (All of a sudden Chihiro sees the "dragon boy" in the water)

_(Blackout but the dream continues)_

**Scene 6**

_(Setting: In a tailor shop. Chihiro, Megumi and Michell are getting kimonos for tonight's Festival of Spirits. When they enter the shop, nobody is at the desk. Michell walks up to the desk and rings the bell.)_

Michell: Hello? Is anybody here?

Assistant: (from back room) Just a second! (Pause) One of you can come back, now.

Michell: Ooo! I want to go first!

Megumi: Sure. Go ahead.

(Michell walks back with a spring in her step. Eventually, the assistant calls for another girl and Megumi heads back. After 10 minutes, Megumi comes back to the waiting room.)

Megumi: Wow. That was so quick it was bearable. (To Chihiro) you're next.

(Chihiro walks to the back room. She finds an assistant writing on a clip board. Her hair is covering her face. Suddenly she looks up.)

Lin: Ah, there you are Sen! We were wondering when you'd finally come here.

Chihiro: (gasp) Lin?

Lin: Don't look so surprised to see me, Sen. We talked last night, remember?

Chihiro: That was real?

Lin: Yeah kiddo.

Chihiro: Well… Wait-what do you mean we? Who else is here?

Lin: Wow, delayed reaction much? Anyway, (louder) come on Granny! You're found out.

(Zeniba enters)

Zeniba: Oh, Chihiro. Good to see you, dear. It's been a long time.

Chihiro: GRANNNNYY! (Chihiro launches herself at Zeniba. They hug)

Zeniba: Well, come along. Go stand on that stool. We can chat while you get measured.

Chihiro: Okay.

(She goes to stand on the stool in the middle of the room. As soon as she does, Zeniba makes a twirling motion with her hand. The tape measure, the pencil and the clipboard float up from the floor, and begin to work all by themselves.)

Chihiro: (Worried) Oh no. Please tell me you didn't use magic on the others.

Lin: No, don't worry. We just didn't want to go through the motions when we didn't have to. You already know that spirits exist, so you're fine.

Chihiro: _Good._ Hey Granny, did you have anything to do with the dream I had last night?

Lin: (snickers quietly and looks to Zeniba)

Zeniba: I helped Lin contact you, but after that I left her to her own devices. Do you mind telling me what happened? I really am quite curious. (Smiles)

Lin: I showed her Haku through the scrying bowl. It wasn't pretty. People still talk about her. He can only take so many retellings of her time in our world. (To Chihiro) He misses you, A LOT.

Chihiro: (Confused and hurt) Then why didn't he keep his word? He promised me the day I left, on the steps between your world and mine, that we would me again. It's been almost _six years!_

(Clip board, pencil and tape measure finish, and float over to the old wooden desk by the door. Chihiro sits on the stool.)

Zeniba: (In a grave tone) Dear, my sister threatened to kill you if he didn't stay and work for her at the bathhouse. What was he supposed to do?

Chihiro: (Whispered, afraid) Oh no…. Did she steal his name again?

Lin: Thankfully not. The contract he signed is for a set time, too. Yubaba just didn't want to lose two workers at the same time. It would be bad for custom. She wants him out now.

Chihiro: Well, how long until his contract's up?

Lin: Don't worry, he'll come find you as soon as he can. (Smiles)

(Zeniba, Lin and Chihiro walk to the front room where Michell and Megumi are waiting.)

Zeniba: Alright now, run along. Come back at noon, and your kimonos will be ready for you.

Michell: Really?

Megumi: That fast?

Chihiro: Don't worry guys. I know they'll be beautiful. (Winks at Zeniba) Now come on, let's go.

(Michell, Megumi and Chihiro exit)

**Scene 7**

(Setting: At the festival. The streets are lined with merchants selling goods from food to knick-knacks of all shapes and sizes. The girls are walking together through a crowd of people laughing, dancing and having a good time. They are wearing the kimonos they bought from Zeniba and Lin's tailor shop. They go up to a food stand and buy onigiri. (Rice balls) The girls are sitting on the stools in front of the stand. )

Megumi: Mmm! These are better than last year's.

(Chihiro hears the playing of a flute and looks toward the sound. She sees a tall male figure walking away from the stand playing a flute.)

Chihiro: (To Michell and Megumi) I'll be right back, wait here.

(Chihiro gets up and follows the person. She feels compelled to follow him, like there is a string tied around her torso and the figure is pulling it. As the crowd thins out, they reach the edge of a froest.)

Chihiro: Umm… Excuse me?

(The flute stops and the male figure turns around to face Chihiro.)

Chihiro: (whispers) …Kohaku?

**~*~*~****Intermission****~*~*~**

_**Act 2**_

**Scene 1**

(Setting: Sunday morning in Chihiro's room, she wakes up and thinks the night before is a dream. She does her morning routine, and as she goes to her jewelry box she sees a necklace with a silver dragon wrapping around an onyx circle on a delicate chain. She doesn't remember buying it.)

Chihiro: (to herself while holding the necklace) This is beautiful. When did I get it? (Takes a second to think) No, Haku couldn't have gotten this for me. I must have at least dreamt that part of last night. It's a shame, Michell and Megumi would have really liked him.

(As she finishes clasping the chain, she hears a single tap. She turns a complete 360 degrees in confusion.)

Chihiro: What? What was that?

(Two more taps at the window. She turns and walks towards the window. She opens it and sees Kohaku with pebble in hand. At that moment, she realizes that maybe it wasn't a dream. She hurriedly opens the window.)

Chihiro: (Hushed tone) Hang on a second!

(She moves away from the window to go open the door for him, but he is already climbing the tree and is at her window.)

Kohaku: (teasingly) May I come in?

**Scene 2**

(Setting: Chihiro and Kohaku are heading towards the lake to meet Megumi, Michell and Kisuke. Around the lake a mass of people are sun bathing or splashing in the water. (Kids screaming) Chihiro introduces Kohaku to Megumi and Michell but before she can introduce him to Kisuke, she realizes that they already know each other.)

Michell: (incredulously) Wait, you guys know each other?

Kohaku: Yup. This here is my long lost little brother. (to Kisuke) I haven't seen you in _years!_ (Kohaku slings his arm around Kisuke's shoulder.)

(All three girls gasp.)

Chihiro: Wait. (Points at Kisuke) So that means you're a -?

Kisuke: Spirit? Yeah. Why else would I insist on coming to _this_ particularlake?

Megumi: You're the spirit of this lake?

Kisuke: I'm a dragon, too. (To Michell) I'm really sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, Michell. (Takes her hands) Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?

Michell: Kisuke, I'll always love you, no matter who or what you are. (Kisses him) Of course I forgive you.

(They spend the day having fun at the lake. Kohaku shows off by flipping off of a high rock. He hits the water with barely a splash.)

Kisuke: (mumbles) Show off…

**Scene 3-Final Scene **

(Setting: At school, Chihiro, Megumi, Michell and Kisuke head to homeroom. Once there, the group sits down.)

Tanaka-sensei: Settle down class, I have an announcement to make. Today we have a new student. Please make him feel welcome.

(Classroom door opens and in walks Kohaku.)

Kohaku: (To Tanaka-sensei) Thank-you sir. (To class) Hi, my name is Kohaku. It's nice to meet you all.

Tanaka-sensei: Alright, then. Why don't you have a seat between Chihiro and Rika. (Pointing to the empty desk.)

Rika: (Blushes and bats her puppy-dog eyes in Kohaku's direction. In a flirty tone.) Hi there.

(Kohaku rolls his eyes and sits down. Rika notices Chihiro and Kohaku's lingering glances. When the bell rings, Rika watches the couple walk out hand-in-hand. In the hallway, Rika and her minions approach them as they join the other three. Rika is standing right in front of them in the middle of the hallway. Her minions are flanking her.)

Rika: Hey! Why are you hanging around with this pitiful rag-tag group? Especially that loser! (She points to Chihiro)

Kohaku: (low calm but intimidating tone.) Pardon me? I'm sorry, but the only pitiful thing I see is you… and I'll have you know, this "loser" has a name. Her name is Chihiro, and she is far more important to me than you'll ever be to anyone.

(Rika is appalled and angry because no one has ever stood up to her before.)

Rika: (Screaming in shock.) HOW _DARE_ YOU! You'll pay for this!

(Rika runs off. The minions look to Chihiro's group, look at each other, shrug their shoulders and scurry off. Everyone in the hall bursts out with laughter. Chihiro looks to Kohaku and mouths, "Thank-you." She feels relieved that Rika was finally put in her place.)

*THE END*


	2. NOTICE

_**Notice:**_ Hey guys! I have been informed that since Find Me is in play format, there is a chance it may be removed. DX Because of this I will be editing it to be a narrative story. You can leave suggestions on whether it should be first or third person, and what the title should be. As I said this play was a school assignment, so I will give the story some new twists that I would've given the play if I had had the time.

Also, I have an idea for a Mulan-inspired SA fic, so you can (if you want) leave suggestions for that, too. XD

Much love!

=^.^=


End file.
